Stephen (The Concrete Club)
Summary Stephen was one of four members of The Concrete Club in the first episode. He was no longer seen in the show once he mysteriously disappeared from the show entirely after only the first episode. Despite this he still showed up in future episodes under the guide of the "interview segments" in which John interviews the members, this were spliced in betwixt scenes in the episodes. Personality Stephen is kind of the mysterious one if you will. Sure, George could be considered the "mysterious one" but his weirdness has a blunt edge to it that you cannot associate with Stephen. In the short amount of time he was featured in the show he was usually quite quiet and only contributed to the club by talking about trees. That's another thing. Trees. This character likes trees and nature quite a bit. So much so to the point where he'd spend time by himself sitting in the forest just taking in the atmosphere. Stephen also seems to be a mellow fellow. In the first minute of the show we see Stephen detail how he's unsure if his parents are proud of him and how he'd just like to assume they are otherwise it would be "miserable". Perhaps his melancholic nature is why he doesn't add that much to the group seeing as how it'd be hard for someone like him to bond with the wild-cards that the club is composed of. No matter how little his appearance may be he still made a mark on the show with his distinct personality... wow, I think I just complimented this show in this informative unbiased text... that's not how wikis work... oh well, it's my wiki, I can do whatever I want. Stephen's Disappearance The real reason why Stephen disappears is because the actor who plays him (Stephen) felt as if the show wasn't for him. He was grateful for having the opportunity to be in it and wished fair well to the main guy behind it (John). This turned out to be a blessing in disguise as Stephen's disappearance drove the story to an ongoing story arc. At the time John didn't know where the show was going to go after the second episode. This also enabled Lachie to join the show. Lachie debatably leaves more of an imprint on the show than Stephen did and he has better chemistry with the other actors so it's up to you if this was a better outcome for the show. Stephen's Journal **/**/1*** Nothing is what it seems in this great expanse. Shatter in a derelict mind. But what do I see? Null. Null in all. The world is null in all. **/**/1*** I joined a club. I don't know. It's called "The Concrete Cub". Cute. The leader goes about on a stallion. The blonde guy swirls in a pool. The other one is bound to break from his restrictions. **/**/1*** Born to sprint. **/**/1*** Existence of an endless and which way is the way I need to know why did I do this I think about it isn't really there it is no way to go for a life bigger isn't that funny faces in distant places make up for the upends of sky-high skylines in all of regret in all of force in all of mind in mine so see it all in a different point of view for me please and to think I was once just like lively in a swirl vortex existence of spinning wheels which are made up stars with all eyes put together to make rest for a life in null and void for my very own eon is approachable is I in a world so far as to say in all to all isn't all if all were to never be all in a restrictive sort of way but what else is there to say other than the fact that I don't know don't ask why but the peelings and the feelings and the concepts amidst elude to satisfy the elusive amalgamations implications to the proximity to the gift of sentience we live on we think on we can understand the things that existence throws at us in my own version of everything... ...including... ...them. Trivia * Stephen likes trees! Category:Characters Category:The Concrete Club